Roadblock
by Vahn
Summary: During the Kawakami Class Wars Yamato had 3 Devas on his side to keep Momoyo in check and won. What if he gotten someone else to help keep Momoyo in check? The Prototype I wrote that lead to Having a Wild Time.


Ranma / Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!

Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! Belongs to Minato Soft

Special thanks to Vandenbz for editing this! The man work HARD!

**FOREWORD: **This was the prototype for my other fic _**HAVING A WILD TIME** _I had a choice , to do a quick meeting or a slow build. In retrospect and it was a close thing, I went with the slow build. But this was the with the quick meeting, it was also a bit heavier on tone since I went in exactly when I did. With HAWT I got a clean break almost. But I also try to do the LULZ for this one too, but like I say it's the Prototype for HAWT hope you guys like it.

I had wanted to stick this at the end of Having a Wild Time to show the prototype but I was told by many to not do that and to instead give it it's own story post. They said if someone could post a 500 words story and call it complete, I can post a 7.7k word story that is incomplete and called it complete also.

Roadblock

***** 2 Weeks Ago, Cyber Space ****

IceQueen: PM, What's this I hear about a battle between 2-S and your class?

PMYN: Of course you would hear about it... things happen.

IceQueen: Is it true the Warrior Goddess is with 2-S? Wasn't she supposed to be with you?

PMYN: -_- ... It's complicated...

IceQueen: What are the odds on the fight?

PMYN: Not very good atm, they outnumber us 2:1 , trying to get a few more to keep her in check... you wouldn't happen to know any strong warriors would you? Lol! T_T

IceQueen: Hmmm...

PMYN: WRU thinking?

IceQueen: I might know of one but it's going to cost ya if you win of course.

PMYN: Lol every little bit helps! What do you want for it?

IceQueen: ^_^

**** Kawakami Training Ground, 2 Weeks later ****

Kawakami City was a metropolitan city and widely regarded by the mainstream media as the center for all martial arts learning. People from around the nation, no, even the world came to either learn in such a grand city or challenge the various martial artists located in the city itself. At the center of it all though was the most revered school of martial arts, the Kawakami Temple.

Run by the Kawakami family for generations, the school was considered to be the epitome of what a martial artist should strive for. So well know were they, that every Prime Minster as far back as could be remembered has had close ties with the Kawakami family despite the objections of some. As if to prove their detractors wrong, the current generation of students of the Kawakami school was said to be the greatest prodigies of the ages.

Momoyo Kawakami, known to many as the Warrior Goddess and the strongest of the current generation of Devas, was unrivaled in combat. In fact her skills were so great that few challengers could ever walk away from her and the ones that had could be counted on one hand. Unfortunately for her, the Kawakami heir could not find a worthy rival that could challenge her in every aspect of battle. Her undefeated streak made her reckless, uncontrollable and erratic. Of course in a city full of such high-caliber martial artists, such idiosyncrasy was the norm rather than the exception.

Of course in addition to the Kawakami heiress's great skill, something else made her stood out among her peers was her great beauty. Momoyo Kawakami was voted to be the most beautiful girl in the whole city, their own 'Yamato Nadeshiko' unmatched by any. Long black hair, ruby red eyes, large breasts that girls envied and a slim curvaceous body to accentuated her features, she was a star that attracted men and women to her in droves. Chief among them, her greatest admirer, was her adopted younger brother and underling, Yamato Naoe.

Yamato Naoe was a scruffy brown haired boy who was considered good looking by many. While his older sister was the strongest in terms of martial arts with few if any worthy rivals, Yamato's strength laid in his cunning and great mind. Acknowledged by many of his peers to be the second best strategist of their age,the first being Touma Aoi of class 2-S, he had never directly confronted his 2-S rival directly in all his time at school . Though his class had minor battles of wits with the class of 2-S throughout the school year there was never a decisive victory to determine which class was truly better, at least until now.

It started off as a small and innocuous thing, as all great wars had throughout history. Yamato Naoe had finally realized his love for his older sister, Momoyo Kawakami. He had confessed to her but had made a big mistake; he had forgotten that the Kawakami heiress wanted someone to be her equal. She had turned him down then and left him stunned but Yamato could be persistent when he wanted something. Knowing he would never be able to match Momoyo in terms of martial arts he opted instead to match her physical power with equal political power. There was only one position in Japan that would be worthy of Momoyo's great strength, he would have to become the Prime Minister of Japan. With a new focus on life he had decided to transfer to class 2-S. Why , because despite not getting along, class 2-S was filled with the children of the rich and influence of Japan. Unfortunately, his departure was not taken well by most of his classmates from 2-F, who had been viewed by 2-S as the dredges of society with their laid back attitude.

Thankfully, because of their great respect for Yamato, 2-F decided to make peace with 2-S in the form of a peace accord between the two classes. Unfortunately negotiations broke down when the 2-S class members were encouraged by 2-S Touma Aoi to act freely around 2-F and afford them little respect. He wanted to settle the debate on who was the better strategist in the school once and for all.

Words were said, insults were exchanged, lines were drawn, and the challenge issued. Kawakami Tesshin, who in addition to being the master of the Kawakami style of martial arts, was also the headmaster of the Kawakami Academy and decided to let them settle their disagreement Kawakami style. At the Headmaster's behest, the great Kawakami battle was initiated, a battle between class 2-S and 2-F. The rules were simple: swords, bows and bladed weapons were useable provided the blades had been dulled down , otherwise shock weapons made to look like replica weapons of ancient Japan would be issued. No guns or explosives were allowed, any student of Kawakami Academy could join either faction and finally up to 50 people from outside of the school could be recruited. The condition for victory was simple, defeat the respective leader or, in this case, the class representative of either class and victory would be achieved.

Yamato had been confident that 2-F would win, after all he had his friends, the Kazama family, on his side and most of them were in the same class as him. He also had the strongest fighter in the city, his older sister Momoyo Kawakami. Right at the start he had made a costly error. Yamato had assumed that their most powerful member, Momoyo, his older sister, would be on his side. He had forgotten that Momoyo was a wild card and unpredictable by many, even him, despite his familiarity with her.

The handsome boy of 2-S, Touma Aoi had approached Momoyo Kawakami immediately with an offer to join his faction. She had almost refused until he had explained to her that with Momoyo on his side, it would force Yamato to show his real strength and not be reliant upon her. She agreed and so the greatest fighter in the school threw her lot in with the 2-S faction.

Things went from bad to worse for Yamato. Despite being disliked by the majority of the student body due to their attitude, 2-S was still filled with the children of the influential members of Japan. To further their own goals, the majority of the student body joined 2-S, their forces nearly outnumbered 2-F's own by a margin of two to one. Along with the logistical issues and despite having Mayuzumi Yukie, who was a powerful fighter of the Kazama family, she would not be enough to counter Momoyo. Yamato was forced to acknowledge the fact that he was outgunned and outnumbered, his classmates had chosen their sides and 2-S's victory looked all but assured with their current line up. He would have to seek outside help.

Amazingly enough, Ageha Kuki, older sister of 2-S's class representative, Hideo Kuki , agreed to join 2-F with the promise that she would be their trump card against Momoyo. Another who answered his request, after some difficulty tracking her down with the help of the Kuki Heiress, was Tsubame Matsunaga. The two Devas had agreed to help Yamato contain Momoyo when she showed up on the field. That would have normally been enough but then one of his associates had contacted him. Yamato respected the Ice Queen of Nerima as her information and dealings had always been reliable when he needed her services. Though he had never personally met her he knew enough that she went to great lengths to rule Nerima's information network with an iron fist. It was she who offered another fighter's assistance for his battle against Momoyo. Yamato had to be honest that he had never heard of Ranma Saotome but if he could act as fodder for the other three Devas then that would be good enough, every little bit helped.

So the day of their war came and in a battle of wits that had pushed Yamato's mental fortitude to its limits, somehow he was able to turned the tide of the battle against his rival , Touma Aoi of 2-S. Despite being outnumbered, his group had been able to isolate Hideo Kuki and was in the process of whittling away his personal forces when Touma Aoi unleashed his trump card.

Like a powerful storm, the unstoppable force that was known as Momoyo Kawakami smashed into the 2-F forces as if they were little more than matchsticks, and took out a good portion of 2-F's forces. The expression on her face was haughty, she had elected to wear her black and white uniform as was representative of their school, with the blue ribbon tied alluringly around her left thigh. Despite the fearsome aura that she radiated, Yamato could not help but admire her beauty even as she threatened to undo all of his stratagems through pure martial force. Of course this was the moment he had been waiting for to unleash his own trump cards.

"Nee-san," Yamato greeted warmly even as his friends were on guard as the battle between 2-F and 2-S raged all around them. He had to chuckle as he noted how the two forces were steering clear of the Kawakami heir.

"Hello my lovely friends, ready to have some fun?" Momoyo said with a grin as she saw the resolve and determination in her friends' eyes. She liked those looks, especially Yamato's, that was the look of a man who was resolved to win. Finally.

"Why did you betray us Momoyo-Senpai!?" Christiane, the blond German exchange student demanded to know.

"Why, it wouldn't be fun otherwise now would it?" Momoyo replied haughtily and caused the girl to bristle at her statement. Touma was right, they had been too reliant upon her and gotten complacent. They had gone beyond her expectations and turned the tide against overwhelming odds, she was actually proud of them. If she was lucky, they'll give her a workout too.

"It's a shame, but you are going to lose this battle, Nee-san." Yamato told his older sister cockily. It was true, he had known that there was no way for his forces to defeat her, they only needed to defeat Hideo. He just hoped that the other three Devas were up to the task.

"Oh? Bold words there Yamato, whatever you have planned I am going to destroy it," Momoyo told her cheeky underling with a wide smile.

"Let me say it again, you are going to lose this battle completely," Yamato retorted and saw that he had struck a nerve as his sister's expression took on a slightly more feral look.

"Now you are just pissing me off," Momoyo said, all smiles as she did not even bother getting into a battle stance.

"I will stop you Momoyo-san!" Mayuzumi, the prim and proper daughter of the Sword Saint, said firmly with determination in her eyes. She drew her katana and got into a battle stance, a direct contrast to Momoyo's lack of one.

"While you are good Mayumayu, you won't be enough," Momoyo said affectionately to the brave girl. It was nice to see the normally shy girl finally appearing aggressive. It was then a helicopter passed over her quickly, Momoyo sensed a familiar presence and a new one as two figures jumped from it. Immediately she sensed an attack from one of the familiar figures while the second one had angled off a bit away from her.

The first figure dove directly toward Momoyo even as the Heiress of the Kawakami school dodged the attack. The figure was revealed to be a woman with long white hair, wearing a pantsuit and a cross scar on her forehead. She stood proudly with her hands on her hips, grinning happily. "I, Kuki Ageha, have arrived!" The Heiress to the Kuki foundation declared, surprising her little brother who stared at her in shock.

"Ageha-san," Momoyo said respectfully, recognizing the second strongest Deva. Maybe this would be interesting after all. Suddenly she sensed an attack from behind her as she turned around and countered a swift attack by a new girl. The girl had a boyish style haircut with a short ponytail and pink eyes. She dodged the swift kick by the girl and created some distance between them.

"Tsubame Matsunaga has debuted!" Tsubame, the Deva of the East, proclaimed cheekily as she took her place next to her senpai, Ageha.

All around the girls were murmurs of the warring students who had slowed down their fighting to watch the grand entrance of the four Devas in awe. All four Devas in one place was almost unheard of, it was a special battle indeed.

Yamato smiled as he saw the grin on his older sister get wider and knew that they would keep her distracted at the very least. Sure he hoped they could beat her but that was a pipe dream at best, even Ageha-san had said so despite her great skills. It was then that he saw his final trump card enter the fray, the figure was bounding from tree to tree and making a beeline straight for Yamato, bypassing the Devas completely, the figure stopping in front of his group and searching with his eyes before turning his attention to Souichi Kazama, the captain of their little clique. The four Devas watched the newcomer who hadn't even acknowledged them in curiosity.

"Hmmm, you Yamato?" The pigtailed figure in a white silk Chinese vest and black kung fu pants, asked.

Unfortunately he directed his question to Kazama who then pointed to the shorter Yamato beside him.

"Whoops!" The pigtailed boy said as he smacked his forehead as he turned to look at the shorter scruffy haired boy. "You Yamato?"

"Yes, you must be Ranma," Yamato said as he took in the boy before him. The pigtailed boy looked no older then he was himself. Although the boy had a handsome face and was clearly fit in an athletic sort of way, he did not look that odd or exude any powerful presence like his sister or the other devas.

"The one and only," The now identified Ranma said with a nod. "So which one of these girls am I supposed to distract for ya?"

The casual dismissive tone made a lot of the Kazama family blanch, even Yamato was shocked at the boy's nonchalant attitude. Did he not realize that he was about to battle THE Warrior Goddess of Japan?

Momoyo assessed the new boy and dismissed him on the spot as a non-threat. She could not sense any powerful aura from him like the girls in front of her whom she was about to do battle with, however the casual way he dismissed her offended her. While she wasn't a glory hog she knew that she should be well respected by any serious martial artists. Looking over at her fellow Devas she saw the look of mild surprise on their faces too. Wordlessly she gave them a look that told them she was going to beat the pigtailed boy down first. As one they acknowledged her silent request.

Shaking his head now Yamato pointed to his older sister, causing the pigtailed boy to turn around and look at his sister before turning back to him and letting out a sigh. "Right then, Na- IceQueen told me to remind you of your...deal." Ranma said distastefully.

"Of course..." Yamato said before shaking his head. Clearly this Ranma was not one of the IceQueen's employees. If he had to guess judging by the new arrival attitude of not even wanting to be here, the IceQueen probably had something over his head. "Our deal will be honored provided we win and my sister is prevented from interfering."

"You got it," Ranma said, nodding to the shorter boy before turning back to face the girl who was eyeing him up and down as an opponent. "Momoyo Kawakami?"

"Yes," Momoyo replied as the boy started to step closer to her. Judging by his stance he appeared reluctant to even approach her but something was spurring him on.

"Right then, I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this." Ranma said as he then bowed to the girl formally before standing straight up and getting into a battle stance.

Momoyo looked out of the corner of her eyes to the three Devas who then gave a barely perceivable nod that they would battle after she took care of the boy. Wordlessly she charged the boy with the intent of ending the fight with a single blow. Just as her fist closed in on his face, which judging by his still relaxed stance, she had assumed was too quick for him to see. Of course that was when the pigtailed boy turned his head to her oncoming fist at the last second and a quick blur later, locked it with both of his arms before swinging her momentum to the ground head first and stunned her. "Wha?" She asked as she just realized that he had countered her punch and now straddling her back with her arms bent behind her back in a textbook submission hold.

Ranma had to blink when the girl blurred in front of his face before readjusting his senses and reflexively reacting to her attack. Before he knew it he was straddling the pretty girl back with her arms bent to make her submit. Ah well, this was better than slugging it out with the girl anyway. It was then he felt the girl rip her arms out of his grip and had gotten to her feet, making him unbalanced for a split second. In that split second the girl did a quick flurry of strikes, no doubt hoping to catch him off guard. Luckily for him, he was used to fighting off-balance a lot of the time and deflected most of her strikes before smashing his foot into her face to knock them apart to land in a low crouch a short distance from her.

A pin drop could heard as everyone had literally stop fighting after seeing the attack, the counter, and the exchange of blows. The majority of them were looking at the pigtailed boy in surprise. Usually most of Momoyo's challengers would be a smear in the dirt by now.

"Yo…Yamato," Captain said as he too had stopped his assault on Hideo's Pavilion. "Where did you find this guy?"

"Uhh…" Yamato said as he too was stunned by Ranma's continued survival. "An acquaintance loaned him to me for this battle..."

Ranma had once more fallen into a battle stance while the girl still looked shocked. That was when he noticed everyone had stopped fighting, more importantly, Yamato had stopped fighting. Letting out a put upon breath he turned to Yamato and with barely concealed annoyance he looked at Nabiki's friend. "Yo, Yamato, don't you kinda have a war to win?" He said pointedly.

That prompting by the pigtailed boy made everyone turn their attention back to the battle at hand and as one they engaged one another, the roar of battle echoing all around them.

Momoyo was slightly impressed by the boy in front of her. Clearly it looked like she had to up the ante, and no matter what happened next she needed to not be surprised anymore. After all the other three Devas could have taken advantage of her surprised state and attacked her. They wouldn't of course but they could have. "You have some skill but it's over, Ranma-kun was it?" She said honestly. At his nod she charged him.

Ranma noted the way her body was coiled and knew she was going to come gunning after him, hard. While he didn't know what her skill ability was he did note that she was able to overpower his arm lock, something only Ryoga or Taro in bull form could do. Suddenly she was on him, thanks to his speed he was able to deflect most of her incoming attacks. Maybe he shouldn't think she was like any of the girls back home but he would still hold back.

Momoyo fought through the surprise she felt as she started to ramp up her attacks against Ranma who was amazingly enough not giving any ground against her. In fact all of her attacks either missed or were deflected expertly, he was fighting her with more skill and ability than she thought possible for a male of his age. "You are good but not good enough," Momoyo said with a grin as her arms blurred, each firing hits like a machine gun to finish off her opponent.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma responded immediately as he saw the girl had sped up her attacks to an incredibly high level but in terms of speed, only a few his age could match him.

Momoyo had promised herself to not be surprised which was why it she had been once again when she had been. At her top speed with the intended to overwhelm the pigtailed boy, her attacks had been met and then countered. His hands impossibly blurred faster than her own before a final open palm strike by him pushed her away. Momoyo could see in the pig tail boy blue eyes that he was starting to take her a seriously. Something taking her seriously? Someone held back against her of all people? Not only that but a guy her own age had matched her speed for speed and he STILL seem content to deflect her attacks even though she had tagged him a couple of times.

Ranma winced from the red eye girl punches. Already the pain was fading, reassessing the girl , he noted that she was incredibly fast and if her punches were anything to judge her by, incredibly strong.

"Why aren't you hitting me back?" Momoyo asked, her curiously for once overriding her immediate need to fight. To her amazement the boy kind of looked away from her and had a nervous expression on his face. He had muttered something about uncute tomboys and gorilla girls but Momoyo knew right away he couldn't be talking about her. After all she knew she was hot.

Ranma had kept one eye on the girl in case she decided to spring an attack. Ranma shifted in his spot but still maintained a ready battle stance before noticing that around him he could see the class of 2-F was struggling. It was then he noticed the other three girls with red ribbons like him standing here. "Hey! Aren't you supposed to help them?" He said while motioning with his head over to the battle where 2-F was clearly getting overpowered.

The Four Devas could scarcely believe it when they heard what the pigtailed boy had suggested. Not only was he telling them to go help class 2-F but he was also wordlessly stating that he could handle Momoyo all on his own. Who was this boy?!

"You know what, this has gone on long enough," Momoyo said as she had felt insulted by Ranma's suggestion. Time to beat him down to a bloody pulp before the real battle begins with her fellow devas. Flaring out her battle aura in an action that gained Ranma's attention she fired a ki attack at him even as she charged him from another angle.

Ranma sensed the incoming ki attack but noticed the girl was already moving toward him from the angle he had chosen to dodge it from. He had been ready to counter her ki attack with his own but opted to instead rush toward Momoyo herself.

Momoyo felt her ki attack strike and blow up the ground, covering the area in debris where Ranma had once been standing. She had another one ready to fire as she moved to engage her opponent only to see his figure blur though the obscuring dust and slam into her with his shoulder, stunning her for a moment.

"Moko Takabisha!" Ranma yelled as he felt Momoyo's body stop for a split second. He raised his cupped hand to her stomach to unleash his attack only to see her hand was already there with an open ki ball.

"Kawakami Ha!" Momoyo yelled as her ki attack met Ranma's and exploded, sending a shockwave through the area and knocking her back. The boy was fast but she recovered faster and had seen the ki attack in his hand. Well she had answered his challenge. As the dust cleared from the detonation she saw that Ranma was already in a combat ready stance and looking at her.

The Three Devas, who had not moved from their position, had just seen something incredible. Ranma had matched Momoyo blow for blow, tit for tat, and his ki attack was also powerful in its own right. Why had they never heard of this martial artist?

Ranma had kept the pretty girl in his sight but had to do a double take when he saw that the other girls were still standing in their spots. While he didn't really care who won this fight, a teammate was a teammate and they should be helping theirs. "Ummm, ladies, seriously, 2-F is getting their asses kicked." Ranma said exasperatedly, to his pleasant surprise only one of the girls took his prompting to heart. The one with the katana joined the fray and instantly stemmed the blue ribbon army onslaught.

Momoyo closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves; she was getting surprised over nothing. Sure it was a boy that had lasted this long against her and that had been surprising but maybe he was one of those rare skilled ones that liked to hole themselves away. Still anyone worth their salt had naturally made their way to fight her already. Shaking her head, Momoyo put on her most serious facial expression. No more surprises, she would treat Ranma like a low level Deva and then crush him.

Ranma sensed the change in Momoyo and the ambivalent mood that was there before had all but dissipated. The fight would be getting serious now. He had not wanted to blemish her near-flawless skin but if she was to come at him seriously he had a feeling he would have to respond in kind or lose. Of course losing meant incurring Nabiki's wrath, not to mention the debt she had over him. Still turning around one last time Ranma looked at his two teammate, the pink-eyed girl and the white haired woman. He pointedly looked at them and then to the battle raging around them, hoping that they would get the hint, he could tell that in the next few minutes his entire attention would be devoted to Momoyo.

As one the two combatants rushed each other and began to fight once more. Ranma deflected several of Momoyo's attacks before finally balling his fist and punched her in her gut. Momoyo grinned as she felt the pain but retaliated with a punch of her own right across his face that whipped his head around. The two combatant's arms blurred as the they exchanged attack after attack, each was using their respective school to the highest level they knew of, yet despite their efforts, neither was able to overwhelm the other. While their attacks had not gotten to the point of savagery, it was getting close, as their battle frenzy was rising higher and higher.

"Kawakami Roasted Flesh style!" Momoyo shouted as her two hands ignited with fire and grabbed Ranma's shoulders in a bid burn his muscles. Impossibly the air around them became frigid and the fire on her hand had been snuffed out by Ranma's cold ki which now threatened to give her frostbite. "Kawakami Style Snowman fist!"

Ranma noted that Momoyo had been able to use an ice attack that was limited to her arms even as he headbutted her and launched a combination of a butterfly kick/axe kick combo. The girl retaliated by angling her body after the first couple of hits before she nailed him with HER own version of the butterfly kick, landing direct hits on his body.

"Kawakami style obliteration STAR!" Momoyo shouted as a wall of wind struck Ranma, stunning him with the turbulent force before she landed a direct punch on his face followed up with another punch and then a drop kick on his shoulder. She was impressed when she did not feel his bone breaking as that was what she was aiming for, shaking the thought she followed up the attack only to see him rip his shirt open and take it off before angling his body with a spin away from her punching arm and wrapped the shirt around her head. Before she knew it she felt him pull her off her feet and slam her head into the ground. Quickly flaring her ki, she had intended to burn off the shirt but he must have sensed the impending move as he removed it himself.

After separating himself from his opponent, Ranma started to gather up the rocks and materials scattered on the ground while Momoyo reoriented herself. His shirt was not as big as the star cloth but it would have to act like a pseudo one, while the Umi-Sen-Ken focused on stealth, there were some great moves that he could use in trying to subdue this girl. Sure it was a bastardization of what he had done before but this variant did not require him to be sneaking. Already he could feel Momoyo coming after him even as he gathered more dirt and rocks, tucking the accumulated debris into his 'star cloth' which had been augmented by Mousse's Hidden Weapons technique.

While Momoyo noted the materials Ranma had gathered into his shirt and that it wasn't filling it up, she was not concerned about it. Instead she was charged the boy with her Fuji Smasher, a move that could in theory break every bone in even the strongest opponent's body. Momoyo had a feeling that Ranma would survive it though. "Kawakami Style, Fuji SMASHER!" She shouted her attack move.

Ranma sensed the power of the incoming fist and turned around while activating his augmented Umi-sen-ken. "Haizan Tokai Tai revised!" He shouted as he jumped up and Momoyo angled her fist upward to strike him. "Oka wa mizūmi ni ochiru!"

Momoyo did not quite know what happened as Ranma had jumped above her but her 'Fuji Smasher' attack would not be denied. She had made the necessary adjustment to angle it toward Ranma even as he held his shirt above his head but just as her fist was about to connect with Ranma's chest, a wave of darkness engulfed her. Whatever it was had blunted her Fuji Smasher. Her attack had struck something, she was sure of that but it was a non-issue because she was now covered in total darkness. Wherever she was, her body felt as if it was locked or encased in something solid that restricted her movements.

Ranma had unleashed his revised version of the Kaizan Tokai Tai, so instead of a waterfall of dirt falling onto Momoyo like he did against Ryu, a stream of ki-infused dirt, rubble and other junk had smothered the girl and buried her in a mound in front of him. Amazingly enough he could sense the ki that was keeping the dirt compact was starting to be overpowered. Who was this girl with such incredible ki reserves?!

Momoyo had finally figured out what had trapped her, it was dirt. Ranma had trapped her in ki-infused dirt that was layered like concrete against her. Softly to herself she muttered the words to her next attack, it would get her out but it would also damage her in the process. "Kawakami Style Human Bomb!"

Ranma jumped back just in time as the mound blew up and revealed a Momoyo that looked slightly bruised. She had multiple wounds on her body that were, amazingly enough, quickly closing and healing before his eyes.

There was only a second of respectful silent acknowledgement from both combatants before the two fighters charged each other, ready to kick it up another level. Just as the two fists were about to connect with the face of their opponent, three fireworks shot up into the sky, signaling the end of the Kawakami class war.

"Class 2-F has won! The Kawakami Academy War is over!" Tesshin Kawakami announced loudly for all to hear, stopping the two fighters in their tracks before they could continue their battle.

"Huh?!" Momoyo said as the voice of her grandfather cut through her battle haze, causing her to instinctively halt her attack as she realized that her underling's class had won.

Ranma stopped his punch immediately as his job was now over. He gave the Katana-wielding girl a smile as her appearance had turned the tide for 2-F. He then turned his attention to the other two girls who had been supposed to be his teammates and gave them disapproving looks, surprising the two before turning his back to them in order to focus on the task at hand.

"Well, looks like that's that!" Ranma said cheerfully as he picked up what remained of his shirt and sighed. IT was now full of holes. Walking over to Yamato who was cheering loudly with the rest of his class he patted the boy on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Ah Ranma-san," Yamato said respectfully, he had kept a close eye on the battle between Ranma and his sister and he had to say that he was incredibly impressed. He then turned to his robot friend. "Cookie, the...item."

"You got it Yamato!" The oval shaped Robot said as its chest opened up and a briefcase was dispensed.

Yamato took the briefcase and gave it to Ranma who looked at the square item with a frown.

"Right, Na-IceQueen would be real happy with this I'm guessing," Ranma grumbled as he stretched his neck and body before jumping up to a nearby tree and gave a smart salute. "See ya."

Ageha, Momoyo and Tsubame watched the pigtailed boy leave with a briefcase in hand. Ageha for her part was surprised by the skill that Ranma had shown. Momoyo was not holding back toward the end and if her judgment was correct, neither was the boy. Yet he had fought Momoyo to a standstill and did not look none the worse for wear really. Then of course there was the fact that he had the gall to give HER disapproving looks. She hadn't joined Yamato's side to participate in this childish war, her task was to keep Momoyo in check. Did he not know who she was?

"Who was that Momoyo-chan?" Tsubame asked as she had taken the time to admire the boy who was probably around her age with quite the athletic figure. She didn't like big bulky guys but Ranma's type was just right to her.

Momoyo however was looking listlessly between the cheering students of 2-F and the direction that Ranma had left in, for some reason unknown to her, she couldn't help but felt a bit flushed. Her face had a tint of pink and her body felt wonderfully sore. She couldn't quite place the feeling yet but she knew something had changed. She would need time to think.

"Momoyo?" Ageha asked as she saw her kouhai walk away from 2-F's victory celebration seemingly deep in thought.

"What's wrong with her?" Tsubame asked her senior. When the two found the answer it would change the group dynamic of Kawakami City forever.

++++ Later that afternoon by the Shizuma Dorm river stream ++++

Momoyo watched as the sun started to set, bathing the entire area in a warm orange glow. She had been here after cleaning herself up after the class war and there she remained, thinking hard. She sensed several familiar presences approaching her position a few minutes later which broke her out of her musing, one presence in particular approached her but he remained silent as if waiting for her to acknowledge him. After a few minutes of feeling his stare on her back she asked him. "Why are you just standing there?" She asked curiously.

Yamato grinned and replied. "I am looking down on you of course, I won after all." Throwing her words right back at her from so long ago.

Shaking her head because she had that coming she gave her underling an arch look. "You know that's some really big talk for an underling." She replied, her face taking on a chiding expression as she pointed out his flaw. "You called Ageha-san and the others because you couldn't win yourself and- and... and that guy..."

Yamato was about to reply that that he had his sister's birthday present when his sister finished her sentence. There was a different inflection when she mentioned that guy, Ranma. Someway, somehow, something had changed. It couldn't be...

"You okay Yamato? Why are you looking at me like that?" Momoyo asked curiously as her little brother had been just staring at her for a few minutes.

"Oh uh, well here I got a birthday present for you," Yamato said hurriedly as he presented a square shaped jewelry box to his love.

Momoyo looked at the square box and opened it. She could see a pretty butterfly ring on the inside...she knew what Yamato wanted, what this meant for her and him if she accepted.

Upon sensing his sister's indecision Yamato pushed the issue, like his sister taught him, a man would have to go all out to even gain her attention. "Nee-san, I confessed to you here before and I still feel the same way now. I love you nee-san!" He declared loudly, trying to convey as much of his emotion into his words as possible.

Sighing, Momoyo closed the ring box, and stood up. Facing her little brother she suddenly embraced him. "I am sorry Yamato." She said softly.

Yamato could feel his hopes and dreams shattering.

Closing her eyes she leaned into Yamato. She had been about to settle for Yamato, after all her talk about wanting someone worthy of her strength she was about to settle and thereby taking someone who would be devoted to Yamato away. Yamato should be the first choice for any girl, he shouldn't have to have a girl like her who just settled for him. Softly she told him. "I see you as a man now but if asked me to go out with you-"

"It's okay, Nee-san, I understand," Yamato said sadly while closing his eyes also. He had tried to corral his older sister into being with him to prove to her that he could match her in terms of power if not physically. Yet he knew deep down if someone were to match her physical prowess she would be more attracted to such a person. Not for the first time he cursed his weak ability in the martial arts.

Momoyo took the ring box and returned it to Yamato and then looked at the four girls looking on at the scene and gave them a small nod. It would be up to them to win Yamato over now. As for her…she didn't know what she wanted to do and that scared her.

++++ Tendo Dojo Later that Night ++++

Ranma arrived back home a little battered but nothing too serious or that he hadn't faced before. "I'm back..." He said automatically as he entered the Tendo compound.

"Oh my Ranma-kun, you've been out playing again I see," Kasumi Tendo, the older brown haired girl was the first to greet the boy she had come to view as her little brother as he entered their home. At a glance with his shirt ripped, damaged and showing signs of dirt, it told her that he had no doubt been fighting one of his many playmates. Curiously he was holding a briefcase in his hand.

"Right…playing," Ranma said, half agreeing before spotting his father playing Shogi once more with old man Tendo. Akane had been watching TV and she turned to give him a quick look before humphing and turning her head back around. He didn't know why but he knew that she made an assumption of some kind already.

"Ranma baby, I heard the news," Nabiki said as she greeted their pigtailed resident martial artist while eyeing the briefcase in his hand hungrily. "Well done, well done."

Ranma narrowed his eyes and walked up to the middle Tendo sister who was wearing daisy dukes short jeans that exposed her long slim legs perfectly. It was accentuated by a tank top that exposed her smooth neckline for all the world to see. He didn't care about any of that, he had done Nabiki her favor and was now free from all of her blackmail materials and the pictures she had taken of his girl form were to be deleted.

Holding the briefcase up to the middle Tendo daughter, Ranma said. "Here, we're even now."

"Right you are Saotome," Nabiki agreed as she took the briefcase and smiled at the weight in it.

Nabiki had to really call in all of her favors to get Ranma to even participate in the Kawakami class war. His reluctance to fight girls was the other hurdle she had to overcome when she told him exactly what she needed him to do. Finally it took her playing on his pride and pretty much wiping the slate clean with her was when she got him to tentatively agree. Judging by the state he was in, it must have been a pretty hard fought battle. All her research on the Warrior Goddess had all but said Momoyo Kawakami was THE martial artist prodigy of their generation. But if the footage that some of her spies had taken and then uploaded to her was any indication, Ranma had held that prodigy in check throughout most of the fight. She didn't know how but she was sure she could use that somehow.

"Right, well, I'm gonna go get cleaned now," Ranma said as he walked past Nabiki, making the girl step aside. He was thankful that one of the items that Nabiki threw in to sweeten the deal was a six month supply of waterproof soap, he couldn't afford it but Nabiki could, provided he ensured that Yamato won of course.

Before Ranma's back could disappear she was curious as to Ranma's thoughts on the Kawakami Heiress. "So, how was she Ranma?" Nabiki asked, honestly wanting to know.

Ranma froze in mid-step as he was about to crest the stairs and brought his thoughts back to the red eyed girl. "She was... very good." He replied honestly before disappearing up the steps.

Nabiki had to blink at that, Ranma always put people down, he never really praise anyone. Very good to Ranma would mean that the girl was incredibly powerful. This was worth looking into.

***** Nighttime, Cyberspace ****

IceQueen: TY , you made me very rich!

PMYN: ... Who was that guy?

IceQueen: Told you, my trump card. Was he helpful?

PMYN: ... Is it possible for her to meet him again?

IceQueen:... Why?

PMYN: Call it curiosity.

Ice Queen: Doubtful short of her actually coming here, Ranma doesn't leave Nerima.

PMYN: I see, thank you for your help but I half wish I never took you up on your offer.

IceQueen: You won didn't you? What are you sounding all gloomy for?

PMYN: ...

IceQueen: What's wrong? Did he do something?

PMYN: ... I may have won the battle only to have lost the war...

End Prototype...

AN: Thanks to Vandenbz again for editing this! :D This been sitting unpolished on my shelf for quite some time. What I envision happen from here is a Momoyo chase Ranma type of situation but then got block on how I would get them together. In this version it would have Momoyo Interacting more on Ranma side then Ranma on Momoyo. So Momoyo would be like part of the fiancee and probably pay Room and board to Nabiki to be in the same Dojo. Then of course Yamato would try to win back his sister but make her happy and let her go. At least that is how I saw it playing out which would have end the story in a few chapters.

Thankfully, After writing this I got HAWT and fixed it to do the slow burn and stretch it out longer for a nice fluff. Then of course it left me wide open to just do the Side stories also.

If you like it and want to continued this, then feel free to take this version and run with it. If not, feed back would be nice too.

As Always C+C welcome Reviews Appreciated.


End file.
